The need to determine the position of an unauthorized and uncooperative emitter within structures or areas can arise due to many different reasons and under highly variable physical conditions. Geolocating radio frequency (RF) signals within structures or areas, including buildings, ships, caverns, malls, parks, etc., is a difficult problem due to radio propagation issues. More specifically, RF signals are often blocked, attenuated, or reflected by the structure's or area's materials. This hinders the usefulness of traditional geolocation and direction finding techniques. To resolve this problem, the prior art is replete with examples of hand-held or portable RF detectors that are used to zero-in on the RF signal. Unfortunately, when seeking an RF emitter under these circumstances, it is often hostile or uncooperative, and may cease operating when a search begins. What is needed is a passive system that continuously monitors a sensitive area for unauthorized RF emitters.